1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to storage magazines for storing cartridges, and in particular to an apparatus for assuring a predetermined orientation of a cartridge in the storage magazine, for example, in an automated cartridge handling apparatus, as well as to a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to provide automated handling of cartridges, such as data storage cartridges, for loading and unloading of the cartridges at tape cartridge drives and for storage of the cartridges in cartridge storage facilities. Proper orientation of the cartridges in the automated handling apparatus must be guaranteed for loading of the cartridge into the drive. An improperly oriented cartridge will cause problems if loaded into the drive. For example, if the cartridge is positioned back-for-front, the automated loading apparatus may not detect the mis-orientation prior to attempting loading of the cartridge into the drive, resulting in a failure of the loading operation and possibly damage to the drive.